


If only life were that simple

by dinner--starving (anuinam)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre and Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuinam/pseuds/dinner--starving
Summary: John knows why Sherlock had to jump off Bart's roof, and that he's alive.Ps: this is me first time writing anything, please be kind :)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	If only life were that simple

_Location: Bart’s Hospital rooftop_

Sherlock: Mycroft, make sure John knows. Tell him I will be back to Baker street, back to him...uh well I’ll be back after Moriarty’s network is dismantled.

Mycroft: Are you sure this is a good idea, brother dear? He may very well let the cat out of the bag.

Sherlock: Mycroft, I appreciate the concern but I am reasonably better equipped at handling people matters. Just make sure he is well briefed.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Sherlock: Goodbye, John.

John: Sherlock!!!

\--------------------------------------------------------

Anthea: John, do get in.

John: Wha- *sighs, gets in the car*

John: Mycroft, what the fuck is going on? Do you expect me to believe that Sherlock jumped off Bart’s roof and you didn’t have a clue or did nothing to help him?

Mycroft: Dr Watson, do have a seat. Here...a letter from Sherlock. Now, listen to me very carefully.....

\------------------------------------------------------

_1.5 years later_

  
A Woman: Hey handsome, how about you buy me a drink?

John: Sorry, not interested.

A woman: Oh, come on. You, sitting here in this pub, drinking all alone, looking like a sad song. You don’t get to reject me. I am Mary, by the way.

John: I do look like a sad song, don’t I? I am missing someone terribly, you know.

Mary: Don’t tell me you are married...umm no ring, so that’s clear. Girlfriend, then?

John: No, someone special....anyway, Mary, was it? Yeah, so unless you are interested to listen to my sob story and coddle me, you may as well try someone else.

Mary: You are a tough nut to crack, aren’t ya? Well alright, sulk away then. Good luck with your “someone special”.

\-------------------------------------------------------

_6 months later_

  
Mrs Hudson: AAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaa

John: Mrs H?? What happened??? *runs down to 221a* I heard you shou---

Sherlock: Hello, John.

John: Oh god...

Sherlock: Not quite :)

John: Sherlock!!!! Mrs Hudson, can you see this bastard? Please tell me you can see him too!

Mrs Hudson: Oh god, yes, but how?? Sherlock, dear, you jumped off a roof!

Sherlock: Laters, Hudders. John will explain everything to you later.

John: You really are back....

Sherlock: Yes, I am and I have a really important task to take care of. Come on, John.*drags John to 221B*

John: Sherlock, wait-

Sherlock: *slams 221B door*

There is only the sound of heavy breathing in the room. Electricity runs through the living room of 221B as John and Sherlock lock eyes with each other, for what seems like an eternity.

John: Oh for God’s sake, come here-

Sherlock: Joh-

Their mouths crash together.

John: Ummm...God I missed you so much...so fucking much...ummmm... You have no idea, oh Sherl--

Sherlock: *growls* Everything I did....I did it for you...oh John...

\--------------------------------------------------------

_2 months later_

  
Greg: John, know that today you sit between the git you have made your husband and the man who called it years ago. All hail Mike Stamford, the man who made it all possible! *laughter*

Stamford: Oh by the way, John and Sherlock, I did have my phone in my lab coat that day ;)

Sherlock: I had already deduced that Mike, and hence asked you for your phone. When you lied to me anyway, I realized you brought over a prospect for me. I must say John looked incredibly breathtaking that day.

John: Sherlock! *blushes*

And they keep solving numerous cases together and live happily ever after.


End file.
